


Graduation

by lobsterkaijin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterkaijin/pseuds/lobsterkaijin
Summary: Tei sheds his inexperience.
Relationships: Magma/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> I just think [Magma] is neat.

Magma finds he quite likes getting to play the role of teacher.

It’s almost hotter that way, to get to show Tei how to do things like kiss and touch and feel, and up until the hunter figured out what he liked, Magma got to take the lead and instruct. Haughty and prideful, he’s the big man, the chief, the exemplary. He’s the one who knows everything, but unlike with other villagers, he doesn’t hold this over his clueless counterpart’s head, instead using the things he knows to overwhelm and surprise him with the finesse of a wild boar.

They started out innocent enough. Small, closed-mouth pecks and playing with each other’s hair, stealing glances from across the road, holding hands and being seen together. Then it became open-mouthed, languid kisses, all hot breath and swapping spit, and touching with greedy hands, treating the space between them like a challenge and trying to grow ever closer. It never went anywhere, because it was usually all Magma. Tei is quiet and patient, watching with a piercing gaze, curious and learning fast. It’s these traits that make him an expert killer. He has to be smarter and sharper and outwit the hunt, and he does, but he approaches their relationship in much the same way, and Tei never takes more than one step at a time, because if he did so with a kill, he’d scare it away. Magma doesn’t know how to explain to Tei that he isn’t some weak-hearted, limp-dicked doe, but a grizzly behemoth of a man who wants to be pushed around and manhandled.

But he waits. He learns to be patient too, one must be if they want their prize. When their kisses get messy, breathy, heavier and more wanting, when Tei’s hands wander more than they used to, gripping Magma with more confidence, Magma thinks Tei’s ready for the next step, and he wants to show Tei how to make himself feel good, and how to make others feel good to. Tei definitely _wants_ to, but even this brings with it a challenge.

They’ve stumbled into Magma’s room before and been caught (embarrassingly enough, by his mother), but that’s neither here nor there, as thankfully no one is home right now.

At some point, Tei’s jumper fell down his shoulders and came to rest at his hip. With all the kissing and licking and biting that Magma likes to do, it stood no chance. Magma gets his own shirt off and tosses it carelessly to the side.

He guides Tei’s hands to the band of his pants, and that’s when Tei breaks their kiss, glancing up at Magma, all apprehension and eagerness. “I don’t know this.”

Magma nods, swallowing his nerves. This is fine. The both of them feel it’s a little different this time. They’re alone now. They don’t have to be mindful or keep quiet. It emboldens Magma. Sitting Tei down on the bed, Magma drags a wooden chair over and sits across from him. Now comes the hard part. Tei is inquisitive, looking at him with his head tilted and eyes glimmering. 

Magma grins at him. “Hold on, and follow my lead.”

He unties his pants and kicks them to the floor, and instructs Tei to do the same. Tei’s never been completely naked in front of Magma before, and he’s a little bit hesitant, but when Magma leans forward and cups Tei’s hands with his own, gazing intently into his eyes, Tei nods slowly, understanding the message. If he doesn’t want this, Magma will stop. But he does, he just doesn’t know how to be as confident with it as Magma. Maybe that’s something that comes with experience.

It’s a little odd doing it like this, when Magma's never had an audience before, but more than that, it’s exciting, and kinda fun imagining himself putting on a show for someone else. Woah, when he thinks of it like that, he definitely twitches with interest. That’s something to explore for later.

He leans back in his seat and grasps himself in his hand. Now that Tei is sitting right there watching him, it takes only a few lazy strokes to get himself fully erect. After a bit of testing, he throws a smirk in Tei’s direction. “Hey, you can do it too, y’know.”

This gets Tei’s attention off of Magma’s hands and on his face again. “Watch first, do after.” Then his eyes fall back onto Magma’s slow, deliberate stroking, trained on the way the skin moves around the head to tighten around the crown. The head grows slick with some kind of fluid, and Magma swipes a thumb across to spread over the tip. He pauses his stroking to really work himself, and when more begins to drip out, he starts stroking again, sliding easily between his calloused fingers. Tei is mesmerized. 

Magma’s ego is swollen. Hell yeah, he knows he’s a damn snack, and boy does Tei look hungry.

While Tei’s focused on Magma, Magma takes his time to really appreciate what he’s doing to Tei, relishing in his pupils, blown wide, and the steadiness of his gaze. Those sparkling baby blues are warring with a storm inside, clouded with darkness and lust, and his jaw is clenched so tight, Magma can see the muscles working over his temples. He’s never worn a look like that, and Magma finds he really, _really_ likes it. _He_ made Tei look like that, no one else. It’s that thought that has his imagination running wild. With that kind of look, what is Tei thinking? What does he want to do? Where does he want to touch?

Magma trails his free hand over his thigh and his hip, lightly digging into it while imagining Tei doing the same with his long, spindly fingers that are sorta crooked but in a way that Magma likes. They’re crooked from hard work, from his vice grip on his spear, from hunting. They’re crooked because of his strength. With that strength, he could leave bruises all over Magma’s body. Magma groans, his hand stuttering, and he has to grunt with the effort of keeping his stroke consistent.

Free hand sliding over his abs and belly, his skin prickles from his cold fingers, but imagining Tei running his hand or even his mouth over his abdomen lights his skin up and he burns everywhere he wants Tei to touch him. Eyes squeezing shut, his breathing hitches when his fingers ghost over his pecs and brush against his nipple, a place he was never too sensitive over but is now just as hot as everywhere else, because it’s not his own hand he’s thinking of.

Magma leans back, and a moan escapes him, Tei’s name clawing its way up his throat. A guttural noise comes from his partner across him, and Magma has to take a look then so he can _see_ just what that noise was.

At some point, Tei had forgotten himself, completely enamoured with the man in front of him, and his hand guided itself to where it wanted to be, between his legs, holding tight. He’s leaned forward, stroking to match Magma’s speed, free hand gripping his own knee so tightly he’s genuinely leaving bruises there. Every roll of Magma’s belly, and every stutter in his hips, every groan, so deep and heady, like it’s being made by an animal, by nature — and this _is_ in their nature — has his tongue playing in his mouth, tracing along the back of his teeth, _hungry._ It longs to lick up the salt of Magma’s sweat running along his collar bones, and with the way he’s slouched in his chair, the light is hitting it just right and making it look so sweet. Tei stores the thought in the back of his mind. Next time he gets a chance, he’s going to suck and bite those collar bones until Magma’s wearing a necklace of purple.

They lock eyes again. Magma greets Tei with a tense smile that he can barely maintain without falling back into deep moans, and Tei returns it with just as much fervour. They’ve become men on a mission, chasing after the same elusive prey. There’s no hesitation in Tei now, he’s doing what all men know how to do, with the confidence of a second nature, and Magma thinks that’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

As silent as his head usually is, there is only one thought in Tei’s head right now, and he is thinking it _very_ loudly. Magma is _so_ good. He looks good and sounds good and those looks and sounds translate to feelings in Tei, very _good_ feelings. His heart is full of thoughts of Magma and it thunders against his chest, longing to break free and express all these thoughts. His rib cage is not big enough to hold all this happiness. If that’s the only thing he thinks about forever, he’d be happy. He _is_ happy, doing this with Magma and _for_ him.

It hits him faster than he can see it coming. A rumbling in his gut and a sharp pressure between his legs, tight, _so_ tight and hot, and then his climax is impatiently ravaging through him, bursting through his vision, exploding stars, and the feelings and thoughts become words and he’s crying out Magma’s name.

It takes a moment for his head to clear and his vision to stabilize for him to realize Magma is still going, and now he’s determined to shed the inexperience of a student and graduate to master. He has the words for this, he knows exactly what he wants to express. “Let me, Magma.”

Magma raises a brow, but he stops and reluctantly removes his hand. “Damn, alright.”

Tei shuffles off the bed and sits between Magma’s knees. He doesn’t waste a moment.

He grabs Magma with the newfound confidence that Magma instilled in him, and he focuses on replicating the exact movements Magma was doing for himself, but with a little bit of deviance on his mind, because he slips his free hand between Magma’s legs and massages his balls. He knows it was the right thing to do, because Magma jolts, and almost breaks the arms of his chair with his hard grip. “Y-You—!” Magma sputters and shakes his head. Does this guy get tired? Damn! He doesn’t have any more words, none can come to mind with Tei working his shaft like he was born to do it.

The only thing on Tei’s mind is getting Magma to completion, and this singular obsession furrows his brows. Sweat beads and falls along his jaw, and it brings a smile to Magma’s face. That’s kinda cute. Tei is so determined.

Under Tei’s control, Magma cannot last much longer. He thrusts up into Tei’s hand at an inconsistent pace, mind going blank at an increasing speed. The pressure in him is unbearable. Tei is so close, just work it a little more, come on, _come on—!_

Magma threads his fingers in Tei’s hair and climaxes harder than he thinks he ever has, with Tei’s names on his lips. Tei doesn’t stop there, however, and he keeps milking Magma through it, until finally he comes down from his high, and can form a proper sentence.

And that sentence, which is really just one word, is “Wow.” He had no idea he could come that hard or that much. Or on someone else’s face, really.

Tei gazes up at him without any judgment or disgust, only wonder. He wipes a little of it off with his fingers, but Magma stops him. “Hold on a sec, will ya?” Damnit Tei, so excited to do all this new stuff, heh heh. Magma grabs his pants off the floor and gingerly wipes at Tei’s face. Well, that… didn’t help much.

Tei’s smiling though. What kinda guy would smile after being ejaculated on? Yet the thought of _'_ _only Tei, and only for me,'_ has Magma smiling just as much, back at him. What a goddamn weirdo.

Tei’s only opinion on the matter is, “Bath time.”

Gotcha. Magma chuckles. “Sure. Bath time.”


End file.
